The Loudest City
by mydeadlillies
Summary: An AU in which Beth moves to the city of lights and Daryl wonders why he let Tara pick the new roommate.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I am still working on Something Good, Something Bad but I had this AU idea rolling around in my head for ages and decided to just go for it. Just some info for sake of the story Beth will be 21 but Daryl's age will not change. Also for sake of the story its just Maggie and Beth no Shaun I just couldn't fit him in authentically. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and the M rating will come into play soon enough. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

The farmhouse was the barest Beth had ever seen it, there were no pictures of the family that use to live here, her mothers old antique furniture that use to litter the house was on the moving truck about to be driven to Atlanta and would now occupy Maggie's home. Every trace of her family was gone it was if the Greene family never lived here and that thought sent a shiver down Beth's spine. The farmhouse never felt like home after she lost her mother and her father but seeing it stripped down to nothing more than four walls and some paint sent the message home loud and clear, this wasn't her home anymore and it would never be her home again. Taking a last look around Beth grabbed her duffle bag, full of nothing more that some clothes and a photo album, gripped her guitar case and locked the door for the last time. Walking down the steps she met Otis and Maggie at the bottom both saying there goodbyes, Maggie promised to visit but both Otis and Beth could tell she was lying even if she didn't know it yet.

"Well you ladies all set? Need anything else?" Beth could hear the tremor in his voice and it made her heart clench.

"I'm gonna miss you." Beth said as she squeezed the bigger man tightly, she felt the tears roll down her face as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Otis wasn't family by blood but he'd worked on the farm for so long with Daddy that he had became their family. Pulling back Beth gave him a final squeeze of his arm and made her way to the truck throwing her bag and case in the back with the rest of her families stuff then climbing in to the passenger seat ready to make the long drive to Atlanta with her sister. This was never in Beth's plan but life has a way of laughing in the face of plans. She was suppose to go to college in Atlanta, fall in love, move back home and start a big family, but now that her parents were both gone all she wanted was to get far away from Georgia. She bought the ticket as soon as they found a buyer for the house and Maggie was furious with her when she found out but its been a month since then and she seemed to be coming around, she still didn't like it but she was starting to understand why she did it. Once Maggie was in the drivers seat both Greene sisters sent a final wave to Otis and their home and as they drove away neither sisters tried to stop the tears that rolled down their faces. The drive was as long as Beth remembered and neither sister had it in them to make idle chat as they made their way down winding roads, both were lost in their own minds and Beth was running wild with thoughts of her new life ahead. Soon Maggie would be dropping her at Atlanta airport and Beth would be making her way to a new State and City, one so different from home, it would be loud, bright, and it would bring promises of everything Beth wanted. She was hoping the noise of New York would wash out the thoughts of her loss and heartbreak. Beth wasn't sure if she was going because she was running away or like she told everyone else because she wanted to do music, either way she would be there soon and there would be no going back. Checking her email for the hundredth time she reread her soon to be new roommates words:

_Hey Beth I'm so excited to meet you and cant wait until you get here! You are going to love the apartment and New York. Just some things, you will be rooming with me and my other roommate Daryl, he can be kind of broody but once you get know him you'll see he's and alright guy. Not as cool as me obviously but okay none the less. Your room still has stuff from our last roommate but you can clear whatever you want out. To answer your question, yes there is a bed in there but its just a twin size so if you want anything bigger you'll have to buy it, but honestly getting a bigger bed would take up a lot of space in your room. Rent is due every month on the 1st and all of the utilities are in Daryl's name but you don't have to pay him until the 15th. Also as roommate tradition when you get here we are going to get a drink and lots of chinese food. Anyways cant wait to meet you and have a safe trip! _

_-Tara _

Just by reading her email Beth had a feeling she was really going to like her new roommate and though he sounded a little on the moody side she was sure she was going to get a long with Daryl as well. With a sigh Beth shoved her phone back into her pocket and when she looked over at Maggie she could see her sister gnawing at her lip, it was a tick Maggie's had since she was young and it usually only came out when she had something on her mind or when she was ready to lecture, Beth was betting it was the second of the two.

"Spit it out Maggie."

With a big sigh her sister looked at her for the first time since they were in the truck. "I just don't see why you have to move all the way to New York to pursue music. You could do that in Atlanta with Glenn and I."

It was the same argument since the day Beth told her sister she was moving and no matter how Beth tried to explain it her sister never seemed to back off and let it be.

"Maggie I told you this a thousand times if I want a real shot I have to go. Besides theres nothing left here for me and if I don't go now I never will."

"How can you say theres nothing here for you! I'm here and Glenn's here and I'm scared I'll never see you again!"

The words hung in the air and Beth tried to think of a good enough response but couldn't find any. She didn't want to lie to her sister and she knew if she tried to tell her she'd come back to visit all the time it'd be a lie. Once Beth left she didn't plan on coming back for a while.

"Maggie I love you and Glenn and when I can I'll come back but I need to do this."

With another sigh her sister dropped the topic and went back to being in her own head. Beth loved her sister but she was worried if she had to stay in this state for any longer than she had to she would implode from the crushing weight of her parents death. This place held nothing but memories of what was and Beth was tired of living on replay. The hours ticked by and soon her sister was pulling up to the front of airport, Beth's heart started to beat a little faster as she stepped from the truck, she knew she could call it quits and her sister would drive them to her place and somehow that thought eased her flipping stomach.

"Well this is it, you sure?"

Simply nodding her head Beth threw her arms around her sister, clutching them together and letting the tears roll down her face. She knew all day this would be the hardest part, the two sisters had always been close and this would be the first time being apart.

"Call me when you get there and I put mace in your bag so take that everywhere you go. And go kick ass kid." Both sisters pulled away laughing at Maggie's final words and Beth knew then that Maggie supported her even if she didn't understand.

"I love you Mags."

"I love you too Bethy."

With that both sisters did a final wave and Beth grabbed her duffle bag and guitar case ready to make a life in the loudest city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this chapter might be a bit wordy but I really wanted to set the scene and the future tone for Beth and Daryl's relationship. A big thank you to everyone who has read, review, favorited and followed this story I really appreciate it! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

The minute the plane landed in JFK airport Beth's heart started to beat just a bit faster, she was finally in her new home and it was terrifying. Taking her time she grabbed her duffle bag and guitar case and made her way outside, looking around she could see rows of cabs and people rushing from left to right, the air was thicker than in her home town and there was a buzz of noise that assaulted her hearing. She knew nobody here and nobody knew her, this wasn't the life she had before and Beth was thriving off the energy. Grabbing the cab closest to her she gave the man her new address in Brooklyn and settled into the back with her stuff, she sent a quick text to her new roommate Tara that she was on her way then placing the phone back into her bag she decided to relaxed into the worn leather. As the cab drove into traffic she took her time to take in all the sights.

The city was blanketed in dusk and tall skyscrapers lit up the darkening sky, all types of people walked the streets wearing everything from office wear to casual shirts and jeans. Horns blared around her as taxis, bikes and other cars tried to weave in and out of traffic all determined to get somewhere fast. Billboards and lighted signs offered a new promise, homeless men and woman begged for change and artist drew caricatures for all the tourist groups. Cameras flashed and music fell onto the street from dark coffee shops and clubs. The city was alive, it was a breathing organism made up of people, art, music, camera flashes and the promise of something bigger. Beth had never seen anything so vibrant and the more blocks they passed the more Beth fell in love. It was everything her hometown wasn't, it pluck at her heart strings and made her feel free from the shackles of her parents death. She knew here no one would ask how she was doing, or how her family was in their prayers, no one would ask why she broke it off with Jimmy, no one would know that she tried to end her life days after she heard about her parents car accident, here she was more than just the poor youngest Greene girl.

"Where you from?" The drivers accident was thick and his words took her by surprise because honestly she forgotten he was in the cab with her.

"Georgia you?"

"Born and raised in the Bronx. You visiting or staying?"

"Staying." The word fell off her smiling lips and she let them sink into her skin.

"Well welcome to the city that never sleeps, now that you're here I guarantee you'll never want to leave."

Beth gave him a warm smile in the review mirror and nodded in agreement, even though she's only been in the city for less than an hour she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. It was everything she hoped it would be; dirty, loud and bright.

When they finally reached her new building she paid the cab driver and said a quick thank you making sure to grab her stuff and as he drove away she took a minute to appreciate the building that would be her home for at least the next year. It was made of red brick and had four steps that led to the front of the building. The door was a faded and chipped blue and was guarded by metal. Most of the windows had air conditioners hanging out of them and she could hear the sound of people and entertainment flowing out of all of them.

Taking the steps two at time she pressed hard on the bell waiting to be let in and once it buzzed to life her stomach started to do flips from nervousness. She was sure she'd like Tara but there was always that what if, shaking her head Beth put those thoughts aside opting to go into her new place with and open mind and heart. The four flights of stairs took a toll on her lungs and Beth mad a mental note to work out a little more, when she reached the door she placed a soft knock and clutched onto her stuff a little tighter. The door flung open roughly and in front of her stood a gruff older man. He had shaggy brown hair that covered his blue eyes, he had some scratchy facial hair which only accentuated his sharp features, his shoulders were broad and his arms were defined, she could tell by looking at his figure that he had to work out a lot. Beth was really hoping this wasn't Daryl because he was extremely sexy and she was worried her heart would explode if she had to see this man everyday.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Any dirty thoughts Beth was having about the older man were instantly erased once he opened his mouth. His voice was rich and deep with the perfect amount of rasp but his manners left something to be desired.

"Is Tara here?" Beth decided if he was going to be rude he didn't deserve an answer.

"She's at work and you didn't answer what I asked you, who the fuck are you?"

He had a twang in his voice and Beth could recognize a Georgia accent any where, though his torn plaid and work boots should have tipped her off.

"Im Beth and Im the new roommate. Im gonna take a guess and say you're Daryl."

The gruff man looked shocked at the tone she took and the bite of attitude she threw in there, Beth however felt a little smug people always seemed to underestimate her, whether it was her petite frame, blonde hair, or blue eyes no one seemed to see she was a force when she wanted or needed to be. Deciding words weren't needed anymore the older man only nodded his head and pushed the door open for her to enter, steeling herself with her best poker face she passed him as quickly as the frame would let her, though she somehow managed to brush against his broad chest and she couldn't help but noticed he smelled of woods and it made her heart flutter a bit and her cheeks turn a soft shade a pink. If she could kick herself in the ass she would, no matter how good he smelled or how attractive this Daryl character was he was still a jerk and she shouldn't be getting worked up over her new rude roommate.

Walking in she saw the living room was clutter with two small couches and a recliner, there was a small TV in the far corner that looked like it was there to merely collect dust and the walls were painted a faded yellow something she's sure has been there for many years. There was a small hallway leading from the living room and she could see three doors, one on the left wall, one on the right, and one in the center. On the other side of the living room there was a small kitchen that held a stove and fridge that looked straight from the 70's and they were framed with two cabinets, then finally across the kitchen was a third door. The place was small and cramped but it had a charming feel about it. The front door slammed behind her and it shook her out of her exploration with her eyes, instead she let her gaze fall behind her as Daryl stocked forward, making sure to push her shoulder a bit as he entered into the living room. Standing in the middle of the room he held up three fingers, ticking them off one by one as he told her the rules.

"One; rent is due every month on the first, if you're late you're out, its my name on the lease and I aint gonna to pay for your mistakes also, utilities are due on the fifteenth you pay those to me, same rule applies if you're late you're out. Second; clean up after your self, we aint your maids and I don't like my place to be trash. Third; keep the noise down, this is a place for sleepin' and eatin' not for socializin' keep the noise down or get out. You got all that princess?"

Beth was fuming at that last part, his rules were strict but she could live by them but him calling her 'princess' had her ready to claw his eyes out.

"Are you always this big of an asshole?"

Beth hadn't mean to call him out but she couldn't see past the way he called her princess, like he had her all figured out, and if there was one thing Beth hated more than anything it was being pegged as a girl who's had her life handed to her. Her daddy had her working on the farm by the time she could walk and both her parents made sure she worked hard for everything she had.

"What ya see is what ya get darlin' if you don't like it theres the door."

Beth hated him, he was an arrogant ass but that didn't matter she needed this place so for that sake she but on a tight smile and decided to use the manners her mama always taught her.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that I must be tired."

Giving her a rough 'mhmm' he motioned his finger for her to follow him through the hall, pointing at all the doors he gave her the run down of the place.

"The one on the left is yours, the one on the right is Tara's, heres the bathroom and my room is the one across the kitchen. If you need anything else ask Tara when she's gets back, Im headin' out."

Simply nodding she dropped her things at her door and followed Daryl back into the the living room, once he was gone she was going to lock the door and explore the place fully. Beth watched as Daryl shrugged on a faded leather vest that had even more faded angel wings on the back, she watched as he made his way to the front door and just as he was about to leave he turned back to her, eyes cold and a patronizing smirk filling his face

"Welcome home princess." and with that he slammed the door leaving Beth Greene standing there seeing nothing but red. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter was originally 5 pages long but I broke it up into two chapters so Im posting both tonight! Thank you to everyone who reads, favorites, follows and reviews I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy!**

Taking deep breaths Beth calmed herself into doing the rational thing, every bone in her body wanted to chase after the dirty redneck and throw her shoe at the back of his head instead she opted for putting all her things in her new home. She opened the door to her new room and the first thing she noticed was it was small, really small. The walls were painted with a honey color that Beth actually really liked, on the far back wall there was a tiny window and under that was a twin size bed with a metal frame, on her left there was a sliding door leading to the closet and on her right there was a small faded white desk. It wasn't much but it would work and Beth knew once she put her spin on the room it would be perfect. Lugging in her bag and guitar, she took a quick inventory on the things she would need to pick up like a new bed set and some hangers, Beth didn't have a lot of money but she had enough to get her started and she knew the first thing she'd do tomorrow was find a job.

Deciding it was best to get her shopping out of the way now she grabbed her purse and made her way out to the living room, it wasn't until she was about to walk out the door that she had no way of locking up or getting in for that matter. With a frustrated sigh she silently cursed her jerk of a roommate who left without giving her so much as a key to get back in, closing the door she went over to one of the small sofas and plopped herself down with a pout on her face knowing she would be stuck here until Tara or god forbid Daryl got back. Pulling out her phone she dialed Mags figuring her older sister was chomping at the bit for her to call. After two rings the familiar voice of her sister made Beth go from pouting to full out grinning.

"I thought I told you to call me as soon as you landed, I was ten minutes away from buying a ticket up there to kick your butt."

"Sorry Mags I got caught up with everything and it totally slipped my mind."

"Yea well you're lucky I love you and will let it slide. So tell me everything, whats it like? Have you met your roommate?" The excitement in her sisters voice was infectious and Beth could feel her own excitement build as she told Maggie everything.

"Its amazing Mags, everything is so bright, the city is lit up like the 4th of July and there are all types of people and the best part its loud, like the city is playin' its own type of music. I haven't met Tara yet but I know we will get along, I did meet Daryl and he seems nice." Beth hated lying to her sister but she didn't want Maggie to worry and she could handle Daryl on her own.

"Daryl? I didn't know you would have two roommates."

"Well I didn't want you to get upset that I have a guy roommate is all."

"Well you tell him to keep his hands and eyes to himself or I'll be up there puttin a shot gun in his face."

Beth couldn't help but laugh at her sister, you could take the girl out of the country but you could never take the country out of the girl.

"I will tell him, promise."

"Good, now I gotta go have dinner with Glenn but Im gonna call you tomorrow morning and I expect more stories. I love you Beth."

"I love you too Mags, have a goodnight."

Hanging up with Maggie sent a jolt of sadness through Beth, as much as she needed to be here she couldn't help but miss her sister, Maggie was all she had left and being this far away from her was the hardest part of her move. Especially when she was stuck in an apartment alone and Maggie was going out with Glenn in a city both girls knew so well. Deciding not to dwell to much Beth lifted her legs onto the couch and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the city fill her mind and it wasn't long until she was passed out on the musty couch.

When the door slammed open Beth jolted up so quickly she was sure her neck had whiplash, it had grown darker in the apartment and the sight of Daryl looming over her made her heart pick up in pace.

"The hell you sleeping on the couch for?"

His voice was like a lighting bolt through her brain and she felt her furry from earlier rise through her, glaring at him Beth stood up and made her way to the kitchen for some water though it was more to get some space between them. As big of an ass he was there was a small part of Beth that really wanted to run her fingers through his hair and to feel his weight on top of her body and because of that small part Beth decided to keep her distance.

"You scared the crap outta me."

Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to his room "Guess you shouldn't sleep on the couch then princess."

Beth was frozen, that nickname made her want to claw his eyes out because he was so patronizing with it, and when his door clicked closed Beth was shaken out of her anger and went straight for his door. Knocking once then slinging it open, she could see the surprise on his face that soon turned into anger.

"Stop calling me that!" her words came out in a high pitch screech but he pushed her to far and she was tired of being judged by him, he had no idea what she'd been through and in this new city she didn't have to be nice sweet Beth Greene all the time she could have a little bite to her.

"Get the hell outta my room girl."

Daryl's voice was deep and rich but his words were laced with anger and if it was any other person fighting with him right now they would be more than intimidated but Beth wasn't like other people and Daryl was far from scary to her.

"Not until you promise to stop calling me 'princess' also I need a key."

Beth's voice was back to her normal tone and her blue eyes were piercing him, daring him to go toe to toe with her. Instead he just huffed away his frustration and dug into his pocket, then with a flick he through the key at Beth.

"Here's your key now will you get the hell outta my room."

"Only if the nickname stops."

"Fine I won't call you princess."

"Thank you." and with a smile Beth closed his door laving him a little dumfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I have the next 10 chapters written and so Im going to be updating twice a week! Thank you to all that read, favorite, follow and review! Enjoy :)**

Grabbing her stuff Beth made a bee line to the front door and just as she was about to leave Daryl grabbed her lightly by her arm and Beth was once again frozen in place.

"Uh look sometimes I'm a dick and m'sorry."

Daryl still had his hand wrapped around her forearm and he was looking anywhere but at her but Beth could tell he didn't apologize much and decided it was best to start fresh then keep fighting with him.

"Water under the bridge. Look I need to pick out some things and I don't know the city at all would you mind coming with?"

Beth hoped he'd take her olive branch because she really didn't know the city and she'd really like them to be friends even if he was a little rough around the edges. With a deep sigh he let go of her arm and walked back to his room, for a second Beth thought he was just going back to being the man she first met but he soon walked back to the front door shrugging on his worn leather vest and holding the door open letting her lead the way out.

"You got a place in mind ya wanna go?"

"I was thinking someplace like Bed Bath and Beyond."

With a loud grown, he locked the door and started mumbling about dumb girl shit and Beth couldn't stop the bubble of laughter fall out of her mouth because the thought of a man like Daryl in a place like Bed Bath and Beyond was the most outrageous thing in the world.

"Whats so funny?"

"The thought of you in a place like that is probably the funniest thing in the world right now."

"Oh yea well I could make you fend for yourself and find it on your own."

Latching her hand onto his bicep Beth started dragging him down the stairs still letting out small giggles as he pretended to drag his feet.

"C'mon it'll be fun or if nothing else it's payback for makin fun me."

"This is more like torture if anything this is worse than calling you princess."

"Nah I'd say this is about even."

Once they made their way out of the building Beth dropped her hand from his arm and motioned him to lead the way, and with a hesitant glance he nodded his head to the right and they took off, falling into step with each other. Once they were about two blocks away Beth decided to break the easy silence between them with a question that had been in the back of her mind since she met him.

"So what part of Georgia are you from?"

"Up north grew up in the mountains and trailer parks. You?"

"Just a little ways outside Atlanta my Daddy owned a farm, lived there all my life until today."

Giving her a small nod they fell back into easy silence and Beth took the opportunity to take in her new city. Each block they walked there was something new to see, each street was different holding its own kind of energy that only fed to the city as a whole.

"Guessin you aint got a subway pass yet, you got change?"

"Yea plenty."

Making their way down the steps to the subway Beth felt herself getting really excited, she knew it was probably really stupid to get excited to ride a the subway but she couldn't help herself this was all new to her and soon she'd be a pro at it just like everyone else. Daryl led the way and once she got her pass he led her to the right terminal, while they were waiting Beth took the opportunity to study Daryl a bit. He didn't seem like the type to leave Georgia, with his flannel and leather vest, she could tell he was a country boy through and through which only made her more curious as to why he was in the city.

"Why'd you leave Georgia?"

She hadn't meant to be so nosey but he was an enigma to her and she needed to figure him out because if she was being honest he was driving her crazy.

"My brother got locked up and I wasn't doin' much then one day I got a call from Tyresse an old friend, and he told me he was looking for people for his new bike shop up here and I took the job, a year later I'm still here. What about you why'd you leave?"

Beth hadn't been prepared to have the question asked to her and she racked her brain for an answer that was honest but didn't go into to much detail.

"I want to pursue my music and just needed to be somewhere different."

It wasn't the whole truth but it was enough, besides a man like Daryl didn't want to here about her pain, didn't need to know she was running from the loss of her parents, he didn't need to know she was too weak for the pain and tried to runaway from life. The thought made her rub the scar hidden by bracelets, it was something she did often when she thought about her parents it was her reminder that she was weak but now she's strong, it was her anchor every time she started to slide into grief. When the subway slid to a stop Daryl led her to where they needed to get on and Beth was amazed by the amount of people crammed into such a small space, Daryl found a seat and let Beth take it as he stood above her holding onto the railing.

As much as she didn't want to notice him it was really all she could do, the smell of the woods engulfed her and she was mesmerized by him, his body was toned and each time the train bucked forward she could see his muscles tighten and it made her stomach flip. It wasn't until her eyes reached his face that she realized she'd been caught gawking at him, his blue eyes were filled with a fire and she was sure her cheeks were a bright pink. Daryl shifted a bit so he was looming over her and Beth practically moaned when his eyes darted to her mouth, if it hadn't been for the sudden stop of the train Beth was sure she would have jumped his bones right then and there.

Clearing his throat Daryl nodded to the doors "This our stop." his voice was horse and Beth was glad to know she wasn't the only one who felt the attraction.

They made their way from the underground to the city and Beth's mind was still buzzing about what happened down there. What the hell was her problem? This man infuriated her and he was surly and he was rugged and god she wanted him. Even when he was pissing her off calling her princess she wanted him. The thought made her even angrier, how could a man she just met make her loose her mind it was like being in his presence turned her into a different Beth, she was a little more sure of herself and the way he looked at her in subway made her feel powerful like she could bring a man like Daryl to his knees and the thought of Daryl on his knees made her already wet panties soaked. She needed to get ahold of herself he was her roommate and that would just cause a world of problems.

"I can't believe you're actually makin me go in here."

Beth was more than confused by his words and then it hit her that they were standing in front of BB&B she had been so lost in her thoughts that everything after the subway was a blur.

"You'll love it I promise."

"Mhmm I doubt that."

Dragging him into the store Beth focused on what she needed and headed for the bedspreads, as she went through the section she could feel Daryl's eyes on her and it made her body shiver a bit and a part of her hoped she was driving him as crazy as he was driving her. Picking up a bedding set that was white with music notes she turned around and found him a lot closer than expected.

"Uhm what you think." her voice was shaky and his eyes had her pinned.

"It looks good to me."

Beth didn't know how he could be so collected and she was starting to think it was all in her head.

"Ok good well all I need is hangers and then we can leave."

Grabbing the last of what she needed she headed to the check out and she was fully convinced that it was all her and she was imagining the lust in his eyes earlier but a part of her didn't believe his act of being all collected. Once they left they fell back into step with each other and made their way to the subway.

"Thank you for coming with me I appreciate it a lot."

"Aint nothin."

"So I was thinking since its my first night here do you know any place to get drinks?"

"Yea I know a couple. If ya want we can drop these off and then head to Tara's work and grab a drink she'll be getting off soon and she'll show you a good time."

It wasn't exactly what Beth wanted but she figured it was the best she was going to get from him.

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
